deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakuza
The Yakuza: Notorious, ruthless crime lords from Japan Versus... the Mafia: The Yakuza's New York counterpart. WHO IS DEADLIEST? WEAPONS: * 'The nunchaku was tested against the baseball bat. The bat broke a pig's spine at over 100 mph. The Nunchaku was tested on a gel head and managed to crack its skull in three hits. Ferrante tested the bat on the same torso and caused more damage in one swing. This gave the bat the advantage. ' *'The Walther P38 was tested against the sawed-off shotgun. The P38 proved to have deadly accuracy, managing to hit a synthetic skull (filled with brains) through the left eye socket. The Sawed-off Shotgun was tested on a dummy, hitting its target in the torso and cheek. The shotgun was given the advantage due to its superior killing power. ' *'The tommy gun and sten were both tested against single and multiple targets. The tommy gun was given the advantage due to its stronger caliber, faster rate of fire, and larger magazine. ' *'The ice pick was tested against the sai. The ice pick was able to stab a gel torso in the neck and through its head. The sai was tested on a blood-filled foam torso, and was able to put multiple stab wounds in it. The sai was given the advantage due to its versatility. The ice pick was included as a weapon only because it was commonplace; the sai, however, was actually designed for use as a weapon. ' *'The ceramic grenade was tested against the Molotov cocktail. The ceramic grenade was able to take out three targets: one was confused, one was disoriented, and the other was dead. The Molotov cocktail was tested on two dummies in a car. When thrown, it put the car in a "mini-firestorm" and slowly burned the dummies. The ceramic grenade was given the advantage due to its ability to put its victims in a completely defenseless state, whereas the Molotov's victims weren't immediately incapacitated. ' BATTLE: Both groups of mobsters enter what appears to be a hotel. Five Mafia gangsters and five Yakuza gangsters come face to face with each other in the lobby. Two of the Mafia begin to light a Molotov cocktail, but a Yakuza member quickly spots this, and opens fire with his Sten, killing a Mafia member and destroying the Molotov. The Mafia boss responds by firing two shots from his shotgun, and manages to kill the katana-wielding Yakuza. The Yakuza boss pulls a bystander and uses him as a human shield while firing his Walther P38, while another Yakuza lights a ceramic grenade and throws it, killing a Mafia member behind a counter. During the confusion, another Yakuza member is killed by the retreating Mafia. The Yakuza boss pursues a Mafia member trying to escape via elevator. He easily injures him with his Sai, and kills him with the P38. Meanwhile the camera cuts back to the two Yakuza pursuing the Mafia. A Yakuza carrying a Sten is killed by a Mafia member using a Tommy Gun, but he is shot by a Yakuza with a Walther P38. The Mafia boss, having used both of his shells, tries to reload his shotgun, but in fear the Yakuza will find him, pulls out his baseball bat and engages the Yakuza who pulls out his nunchakus. The two engage, and the Yakuza is killed by the Mafia boss's brute force with the baseball bat. The Mafia boss enters the boiler room, only to be almost shot by the Yakuza boss's Walther P38. He fires both shells in his shotgun and heads to the ground floor, only to have the Yakuza point his Walther at his head. The Mafia boss is at this point afraid for his life as the Yakuza boss pulls the trigger, but the barrel clicks, indicating he ran out of bullets. The Mafia boss smiles and hits the Yakuza in the stomach with his shotgun. The two different enemy leaders then engage in short range fighting. The Yakuza boss displays superior technique and gains the upper hand against the Mafia boss, who misses his strike and punctures one of the boilers with his switchblade,[11][12] which he drops to the ground after his hand is hit by the steam. The Yakuza boss forces the Mafia boss up against the punctured boiler, but before he can make the final blow, the Mafia boss jabs his ice pick into his arm, which causes him to drop his sai. He then shoves his head into the punctured boiler, followed up by a stab to the neck. The Mafia boss gently lowers the dead Yakuza boss to the ground, pulls out a cigar, lights it, takes a long draught, and walks away, pleased with his victory.